Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique that inputs jobs to be executed on an image processing apparatus, such as a scanner or a printer, to the image processing apparatus from an information processing apparatus (a terminal device), such as a smart phone or a tablet PC is known. Among such jobs, there is a transmission job for transmitting data to an external apparatus in accordance with a facsimile (FAX) transmission, an electronic mail transmission, or the like. In the transmission job, designation of a transmission destination of the data (a destination) can be performed by using information registered in an address book held by an information processing apparatus or an image processing apparatus.
In addition, as one function of an image processing apparatus, a function in which content of previously performed processing is saved as a setting history that can be called again, and the processing is performed again by calling the saved setting history (hereinafter, referred to as a “call function”.) is known. If an image processing apparatus having such a function executes a transmission job, information on a transmission destination that indicates a transmission destination designated by the transmission job is saved as a setting history for the call function. However, from a security perspective, it is not desirable for such information on a transmission destination to be used by a user different from the user of the information processing apparatus who input the transmission job.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-182242 proposes a technique to deal with such a security problem. The patent literature discloses an image processing apparatus that, if it has executed a process definition file that defines content of a plurality of processes to be executed, does not save the content of the process definition file as a setting history for the call function. With this, a process definition file which is used by a user is prevented from being used by a separate user.
However, if, by the technique recited in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-182242 for example, a setting of a transmission job (setting of a transmission destination) is made to not be saved as a setting history for the call function, it becomes impossible to reuse settings of various transmission jobs by the call function. In such a case, convenience for the user is lowered because a need to re-input the setting arises even when a user wishes to reuse a setting of a transmission job by the call function.